James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-77105)
; Captain America (Steve Rogers) (parter); Rick Jones (partner) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-77105 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Shelbyville, Indiana | Creators = Don Glut; George Tuska | First = What If? Vol 1 5 | Death = What If? Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = The past history of James Barnes of Earth-77105 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart up until his final confrontation with Baron Zemo during World War II. In this reality, Captain America would be able to disarm the drone plane saving Bucky's life and both heroes would continue to operate during World War II, fighting along side Nick Fury and the Howling Commandos until the wars end. In the 1950's, Bucky would continue to fight alongside Captain America, combating common crooks and Communist threats to American interests alike. However, Bucky would soon grow resentful of Captain America's superior abilities and eventually retiring from super-heroics all together. He would eventually begin calling himself Buck Barnes. In the 1960's when Captain America would be offered the head position of the new spy agency SHIELD by President Johnson, Cap would decline and instead suggest that Buck be selected. The president would take Cap's recommendation and Buck would be put in to position in SHIELD. Over the years Buck would lead the spy agency against the terrorist organization Hydra. In later years, during a visit with Captain America, Buck would have to go into action when they are attacked by the Hulk when Cap's reflexes would prove too slow to go into action. Buck would manage to save young Rick Jones from serious injury during the rampage. Realizing that Steve had grown too old, Buck would convince him to swap roles, Buck becoming Captain America and Steve taking over as director of SHIELD. Rick would convince Buck to take him on as a partner by threatening to reveal Captain America's secret identity if he didn't. Over the years, Buck as Captain America would aid SHIELD in tracking down the location of Hydra's secret headquarters, tracking it to a secret volcano base. During their attack, they would be captured and taken to the Supreme Hydra who would be revealed as Baron Zemo. Hoping to get final revenge against Captain America, Zemo would be furious when he would unmask Buck and realize it's a different man wearing the costume from the Captain America he fought during the War. Buck and the others would break free and fight off Hydra. During the fight Buck would be struck from a shot fired by Baron Zemo. His injury would prove fatal and he would die in the battles aftermathWhat If? #5. Buck's legacy lives on through Rick Jones who was last seen still wearing Bucky's costume and trying to convince Steve Rogers to quit SHIELD and help train him. If Steve will resume the mantle of Captain America or if Rick Jones will succeed him remain to be seen. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of James Buchanan Barnes of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Captain America's Shield | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}